


As Long As You Want Me To

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar



Category: Death Spells, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Implied Relationships, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Sex, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finds a way to keep his relationship with Frank exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Want Me To

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a good friend Maria. ;) The song playing in the dance scene is Frank's version of Be My Baby. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I added pictures because I couldn't explain the stuff too well. (Got that idea from my girly and Dig.)

[ ](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/frerard/fre_zps75ceb360.jpg.html)

Gerard walked into the room with Frank closely behind him. Frank sat on the bed and took the blindfold off to watch as Gerard began to get everything together for their evening. He went to the closet and pulled out a bag that contained items he’d recently went shopping for to prepare for this night. He pulled out a box containing lube, another box containing a seven inch dildo, and one last box that contained a harness. He turned around with the items in his hand and smiled at Frank. Frank smiled back and beckoned Gerard to him. Gerard walked over to him and gave him the items. Frank analyzed them carefully.

 

“I really like this harness! It’s fucking bad ass!”

 

The harness was black leather with white skulls on the front and black straps. Gerard laughed and smiled at his happy husband on the bed. He loved making him happy and he knew something like that would make Frank happy because it showed that Gerard still knew his taste and he still knew that he was bad ass.

 

[ ](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/fic%20pics/photo_zps056ced2b.jpg.html)

 

“I knew you would doll. Only the best for my little punk.”

 

Frank finally looked at Gerard and smiled. He put the things down and stood up, walking over slowly to Gerard, and pushing him back against the dresser. He leaned into Gerard and whispered in his ear.

 

“Just for that I’m gonna make sure I give you the best blow job I’ve ever given you in all these years.”

 

Gerard chuckled sexily while smirking. He licked Frank’s ear, knowing that’s his spot, and pulled back to look at him.

 

“Then you don’t have to work hard. Each time you put those pretty, little, sinful lips on me is better than the last.”

 

Frank smiled and licked his lips. A concerned, caring, look took over the seductive one he was sporting as he had more doubts.

 

“Are you completely sure this is what you wanna do?”

 

Gerard didn’t say anything; he just simply nodded and scooped Frank into his arms. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist as Gerard spun them around and sat Frank on the dresser.

 

“Fourteen years is a long time. We have to get creative. Besides, this is something I’ve always wanted to see.”

 

They smiled sweetly at each other before they began a heated make out session right there on that very dresser. Gerard had come up with the idea of using another person to keep up their sex life. Not the person per se just the creativeness. Frank agreed and they took all the proper precautions to make sure their health wouldn’t be jeopardized along with the participating other. When everything was notarized on black and white they set up the date and here they are. The other person is in the living room waiting for Gerard’s word to enter. Frank has never seen the person before and he is really anxious.

 

Gerard broke off the kiss and pulled Frank off the dresser. He slowly kissed Frank as he walked them over to the bed. When Frank’s knees hit the bed Gerard pushed him back on it with force. Frank watched Gerard watch over to put on the song / record they chose for the evening. The music filled the room and Frank smiled as Gerard slowly walked back over to the bed. He started dancing for Frank, rotating his hips slowly, as he started undressing.

 

When he discarded all of his clothes he walked over to Frank and motioned for him to stand up. Frank did and Gerard turned him around.

 

“Here it goes.”

 

Frank exhaled and let his head fall forward as Gerard kissed the back of his neck. Gerard walked over to open the door and reached for the person’s hand.

 

“He’s ready for you lovely.”

 

The person walked up behind Frank and started kissing him where Gerard previously was. Frank’s breath hitched at the softness of the lip. He wanted so badly to turn around and it’s as if Gerard knew.

 

“Don’t turn around or there will be repercussions.”

 

“Okay. Can I at least touch?”

 

“No.”

 

Frank nodded and continued to let the person caress his body that was still covered in clothing. Frank let his head fall back on their shoulder. The person kissed and sucked the side of his neck that was exposed and Frank moaned.

 

“I think he likes you.”

 

The person chuckled and Frank pushed back on them. Gerard walked around them and sat on the bed in front of them. He rubbed Frank’s cock and Frank groaned and pushed into the touch. He looked at Gerard with love and lust clouding his eyes. Gerard smiled at him and then looked at the person.

 

“Back up so he can take you in.”

 

The person did what they were told and stood in back with their hip cocked to one side and their hair hanging to the opposite side. They let their hands fall softly to their side. Frank turned around and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. His mouth fell open slightly and she smiled. He turned to look at his husband and saw him looking at the girl. Gerard finally looked at Frank and smiled.

 

“Gorgeous isn’t she? Her name’s Maria.”

 

Frank nodded quickly and turned back to look at her.

 

“She’s really something.”

 

“Makes you _almost_ wonder why you settled down with a man huh?”

 

They all laughed and Frank nodded.

 

“Yeah, but I’m still very sure I made the right decision seeing as though I’m still getting a chance at being with her.”

 

She smiled and did a slow spin for Frank to take in everything. She had long, wavy, dark red hair cascading down her back. She was wearing an all-black, see through, 3 piece body suit. She donned it with a sexy pair of patent high heel oxford shoes. She looked beautiful and Frank would burn in hell right then and there if he said otherwise.

 

[ ](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/fic%20pics/choiceonehustlerfic_zpsa21a1319.jpg.html)

 

[ ](http://s325.photobucket.com/user/frankskeptsecret/media/fic%20pics/choiceheelonefic_zpse6204bd8.jpg.html)

 

“You always make sure I get the best.”

 

Frank smiled at Gerard and then back at the girl. She blushed slightly and shook her head fondly at him. Maria was taken aback by his beauty too. They were both very beautiful men but it was something about Frank that made her feel warm all over. Maybe it was the same something that made Gerard worship Frank whenever he talked about him to her.

 

“I want you to undress my husband while you dance for him.”

 

She nodded and moved her finger at Frank in a come here motion while smirking at him. He closed the small space between them and she started swaying her body side to side as she unbuttoned his shirt. She slid her body back and forth against him as she slid the shirt off of him. She looked at his tattoos and then over at Gerard.

 

“I’m a sucker for tattoos.”

 

Gerard and Frank chuckled at her. Maria decided that Gerard was right when he said she’d love him. She didn’t exactly _love_ him but she did love his body and face. She wanted to do this more than she previously had when Gerard asked her at her job one day.

 

He always goes there to get lunch and he finally approached her one day. She was shocked and reluctant to say the least but as they got all the stuff handled she started to get more and more anxious about it. Especially since Gerard wanted Frank to be a surprise to her too.

 

“I am too being an artist and all. I created most of them and made him my walking canvas.”

 

She smirked and walked around Frank to look at the rest of them.

 

“The whole concept of that is sexy. You’re very own walking and willing canvas. Nice.”

 

She went back to the front of Frank and unbuckled his belt. She then unbuttoned his pants and slowly winded down to the floor as she pulled his pants and underwear down. His cock released from his underwear and she smiled. She looked at his legs and noticed more tattoos. She gave an approving nod at Gerard.

 

“More huh?”

 

Gerard smiled and nodded back at her. Frank stepped out of his clothes and let her throw them in the corner of the room. She lay down on the floor and waited for Gerard to tell Frank what to do.

 

“Work your magic on her baby.”

 

Frank smirked and got down on his knees. He went to lay his body down when Gerard stopped him.

 

“Stay up on those knees baby. You know I like to see you like that.”

 

Frank complied and Maria bit her lip.

 

“He looks really good like this.”

 

“Yes he does.”

 

Frank moved her underwear to the side and licked her womanhood. She bucked and slowly moved her hips in circles. Frank slid two fingers inside of her and she moaned. He started fucking her while eating her out. She rocked down on his fingers and threw her head back.

 

“Fuck… oh fuck.”

 

Frank continued what he was doing while Gerard got up and got the lube out of the dresser. He went over to them and positioned himself behind Frank.

 

“I’m going to prep you baby.”

 

Frank nodded and continued eating her out. She grabbed the back of Frank’s head and held his head on her while she fucked his mouth. She moaned loudly as he used his tongue and fingers expertly to get her closer and closer to an orgasm.

 

Gerard coated his fingers with the lube and then bent down to lick Frank’s opening. Frank bucked and then Gerard replaced his tongue with his fingers. He pushed both fingers in Frank and Frank moaned a muffled moan sending vibrations over Maria’s clit and she came with a loud cry.

 

“Ahhhhh, fuuuucccckkkk!”

 

Gerard smirked at her as he started scissoring. She let go of Frank and slid back from him. Frank stayed down and let Gerard open him. Gerard got up on his knees and put one hand on the small of his back holding him still. He continued thrusting his fingers inside of Frank and felt his fingers hit Frank’s prostate. Frank moaned and grabbed for the carpet. Maria bit her lip as Frank’s moans filled her ears.

 

“Shit G-Gerard. You hit my spot baby.”

 

Gerard pulled his hand out and helped Frank sit up. Gerard got up and went over to sit on the bed.

 

“Come on over here and use that pretty mouth on me now.”

 

Frank crawled over to him with Maria watching closely.

 

“Hey beautiful, come put this on.”

 

Maria got up and walked over to the bed. She looked down at the items and picked up the harness first. Just then Frank took Gerard’s head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and then slowly sank down further. Gerard groaned and grabbed Frank’s hair.

 

“Mmm, shit.”

 

He waited until he felt Frank throat relax and then started thrusting up into his mouth.

 

“Your mouth is so fucking warm baby.”

 

Maria smirked as she pulled the harness up and tightened it around her. She then picked up the dildo and put it into place on the harness. When she was down she sat on the floor behind Frank and began playing with herself. Gerard watched her and licked his lips at her. She pulled her hand out and tasted herself for him. He smirked and pointed to the lube he’d discarded on the floor. She reached over and grabbed it. She poured lube onto the cock as she watched Gerard’s face screw in ecstasy and listened to his moans get louder.

 

Frank’s head was bobbing up and down quickly as he ran his tongue up and down Gerard’s length. He swirled his tongue around him while he kept it in his mouth and Gerard started bucking wildly. Maria smiled at Frank, unknowing to him, obviously because he couldn’t see her. She was getting more and more turned on. She could tell Gerard was about to lose it. As if on cue Gerard came hard down Frank’s throat.

 

“Frankie, baby! I’m gonna… cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!”

 

She watched as he swallowed everything and decided that this man was very good with his mouth. Frank pulled back with a pleased smile on his face.

 

“You’re so fucking good baby.”

 

Gerard was still panting as he reached out and caressed Frank’s face.

 

“Get up on the bed baby. I wanna watch Maria fuck you now.”

 

Frank got up and looked at Maria and saw she was already prepared. Frank hadn’t done this since high school with his first and only girlfriend. He was excited and he felt himself getting hard again at the thought. He climbed on the middle of the bed on all fours and watched as Gerard moved to the back of the bed to sit against the headboard.

 

Maria climbed on the bed behind him and did exactly what Gerard had done to him. She stuck her tongue out and began eating him. He tasted just like the sweet strawberry lube he’d used on him. She’d never done this before but something about Frank made her wanna do anything to him.

 

“He takes heavenly doesn’t he?”

 

Maria pulled back and nodded at Gerard. Her eyes were lust filled and she just wanted to be inside him. She got up on one knee and slowly pushed into Frank.

 

“Ohhhhhh… ohhh, fuck.”

 

Maria gripped his hips when she felt his ass hit her thigh. She put her other leg down on the bed and began moving in and out of Frank slowly. Gerard moaned in unison with Frank. The harness was moving against Maria’s clit and it felt amazing. She started moving faster when she felt Frank start pushing back against her. She gripped his hips tighter and threw her head back.

 

“Shit, he’s tight. I wish I could really fucking feel him.”

 

“He feels perfect.”

 

Frank moaned loudly hearing those words come from both of them. Gerard started getting hard again as he watched and listened to them. Frank was grinding his ass against her roughly as he threw his head back. Maria leaned over him and licked between his shoulders. Gerard groaned as he started jerking himself off to them. He should’ve done this sooner and he doubts this will be the last time they do it.

 

He could tell she was really into Frank and he knew she would be. She was Frank’s type if he was still dating girls and Frank was mostly everyone’s type. There was something about him that made tons of people want him. That just made Gerard even more proud to have him. Hell, Gerard was even straight when he first met Frank.

 

He moaned as he felt himself getting closer. Maria grabbed Frank’s hair and started tugging on it. They all moaned in unison.

 

“Mmm Maria, fuck me harder. Please.”

 

Maria let go of Frank hair and pushed him down in the same position he was in not too long ago eating her out. She grabbed his arms and used them as her support. She started pounding into Frank harder and faster causing Frank to cry out and Gerard to cum all over himself. She hit Frank’s prostate and Frank felt like he was floating. She repeatedly hit his spot and Frank started feeling that familiar pull.

 

“Maria… Maria… I-I’m so c-close. I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Yeah, me too Frankie. Mmm! Fuck!”

 

Maria’s hips started stuttering and she came again while Frank kept pushing back on her. He came a couple seconds later on the bed. Maria pulled out and sat down on the bed. Frank fell down and rolled on his back.

 

“That was fucking amazing.”

 

Frank and Gerard agreed with Maria at the same time.

 

“We should definitely do this again.”

 

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

 

“I agree as long as she’s the one to do it.”

 

“I’ll definitely do it again for as long as you want me to.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very muchly for reading / commenting /kudos. I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
